Seconds Chances for Love, Charlie Brown
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: En el amor siempre hay un inicio y un final, y esto pronto lo sabrá nuestro amigo Carlitos Brown cuando su amada pelirroja ya no está más con el pero hay alguien quién siempre estará para él sin importar el por que, Rating: T por seguridad y también por hablar de temas delicados como lo es el cáncer.


_**PokeshippingFun2018**_

 _ **Presenta**_

 _ **El reinicio en el amor Carlitos Brown.**_

 _ **Capítulo Único.**_

 _ **En el amor siempre hay un inicio y un final, y esto pronto lo sabrá nuestro amigo Carlitos Brown cuando su amada pelirroja ya no está más con el pero hay alguien quién siempre estará para él sin importar el por que.**_

 _ **Su amada pelirroja ya no se encontraba con él y estaba triste, desafortunadamente le encontraron una enfermedad incurable, para ser preciso era leucemia, ya estaba muy avanzada y ya no se podía hacer nada para revertir su estado por ende no pudo salvarse y Carlitos Brown se puso bien triste y esto le hizo empezar a odiar la Navidad por lo que sucedió y se sentó Debajo del Árbol de Roble, comenzó a llorar y decir cosas sin coherencias pero en ese momento llegó una chica a hacerle una compañía a un viejo amigo que necesita de su compañía en este momento tan duro para él.**_

—¿Por qué la vida se ensaña conmigo¿ ¿Que hice para merecer todo esto? ¿No entiendo? ¿Por favor alguien que me lo explique por favor, y de verdad odio la Navidad a partir de hoy la odio cómo es posible que me haga esto en vísperas de Navidad, dijo Carlitos muy enojado consigo mismo por su mala suerte, en ese momento habló una chica para devolverle ese espíritu que recién acaba de perder.

—Sabes lamentó mucho lo qué te pasó pero no fue culpa de nadie, fue simplemente el destino que quiso, alejarnos pero no llegues a esos extremos de odiar una época tan bonita sabes a veces Dios nos pone duras pruebas en nuestro camino apuesto que A Heather le hubiera gustado que tu fueras muy feliz aunque no sea con ella yo siempre estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, comentó Patty Menta.

—Patricia, ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? Pregunto Carlitos Brown? Quiero decir no es que no me molesta tu compañía pero la verdad es que yo te hacía en los Ángeles querías ser una actriz y mira la grata sorpresa que me das, dijo estupefacto Carlitos Brown.

—Oye «Litos» me Di cuenta De lo que pasó con tu chica, le comenté a Marcie que dejaría todo cuando yo me enteré de lo que te sucedió, y ella me dijo que tu tienes buena suerte por que hay gente que realmente se dan cuenta que lo primero que todo es ayudar a los demás cuando estaban sufriendo por algo, comentó Patty Menta a Carlitos ella se acercó y beso a Carlitos los labios y el estupefacto le preguntó que fue eso.

—¿Por qué me has besado Patricia? Pregunto un confundido Carlitos Brown, exigiendo algún tipo de respuesta de parte de la chica.

—«Litos» tu eres el único que tienes ese sentimiento por alguien más lo que quiero decir es que yo te amo con todo mi corazón, además la vida da segundas oportunidades y es por eso que te besé déjame ser la luz que alumbre tu obscuro camino alguien que te guíe cuando estés perdidos, terminó de comentar Patricia, él besó a Patricia.

—Gracias por ser la luz que a partir de ahora guiará mi camino en la oscuridad, comentó Carlitos a Patty Menta, devolviendo el beso al darse cuenta que Dios le dio una nueva a oportunidad de amar de nuevo.

 _ **En ese momento vemos a Snoopy y Woodstock, bailando de alegría mientras que los demás aplaudiendo a la recién pareja Unida, y hubo alguien que dijo unas palabras de agradecimiento y los demás chicos tenían sus propios pensamientos.**_

—Gracias Dios porque mi hermano mayor tiene una segunda oportunidad para poder amar y sé con Patricia mi hermano mayor volverá a ser feliz y por eso la llamé para que vuelva a ser el mismo ¡Feliz Navidad hermano mayor! comentó Sally para sus adentros.

 _Gracias Dios por que Carlitos Brown vuelve a amar la Navidad y también que les estás dando una segunda oportunidad de que vuelva a amar a alguien más además Patty es la indicada para él. Y también el Patricia se da cuenta de ella y Carlitos son novios._

— Gracias Carlitos Brown por hacer feliz a mi Gema rara él es el indicado para ella, comentó el padre de Patty.

 _ **A pesar de que la niña pelirroja no pudo sobrevivir al cáncer, debido a lo avanzado ya no había más nada que hacer pero la vida nos da sorpresa sorpresa nos da la vida al igual que quita da y Carlitos Brown tuvo una segunda oportunidad de amar y está vez no la va a desaprovechar está segunda oportunidad de amar Heather también lo hubiera querido así, siempre es bueno revisarse para así evitar cualquier indicio de cáncer que podemos tener en el futuro es mejor prevenir que lamentar.**_

 _ **Fic es para llamar la atención para cuidarnos y para ello es importante revisarnos todos los días para asegurarnos que todo está bien y no haya problemas en el futuro.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo único.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2018**_

 _ **Presentó: Seconds Chances for Love.**_

 _ **Descargas: Snoopy no meme pertenece le pertenece a Charlie M. Schulz aunque que quisiera que fuera mía, pero no es así yo solamente hice está pequeña historia para entretener al lector, nada más y no para otra cosa, o otra cosa similar.**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen: A Failure Face on Deviantart, la usaré está imagen únicamente cómo imagen de portada para este nuevo fic.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2018~**_

 _ **Fuera.**_

 _ **Total de palabras: 776 palabras.**_


End file.
